Auch Vampire können lieben
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: Unsere Hermine hat ein Geheimnis. Kein lächerliches wie es die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter haben. Sondern ein ernstes, ein Geheimnis das gefährlich ist.
1. Der Biss

Leise Schritte halten durch den Wald. Schneller Atem. Ein Mädchen mit 14 Jahren lief durch den Wald. Sie dürfte um diese Zeit nicht hier sein. Es war Mitternacht in Transsilvanien. Nun kamen die Vampire. Vampire die Blut wollten. Und Blut einer Hexe ist besser als Blut von Muggel. Hermine rannte sie hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich der sie schützen könnte. Verdammt Hermine wo bleibt den Gryffindor Mut? fragt sie sich selbst. Der ist zu Hause geblieben kam die sarkastische Antwort. Hermine wusste alles über Vampire. Bis ins kleinste Detail und darum wusste sie wie gefährlich sie waren. Gefährlich für eine junge Hexe. Vor allem da Vollmond ist. (AN: Armer Lupin) Zu Vollmond töteten die Vampire ihre Opfer. Die Menschen die zu Vollmond gebissen wurden nicht selbst auch zu Vampiren nein zu Vollmond töteten die Vampire. Da! Hermine hatte es genau gehört. Sie dreht ihren Kopf in die Richtung von der die Geräusche kamen. Und dann sah sie ihn. Anmutig setzte er zur Landung an.

„Na meine hübsche Maid. Was machst du denn hier so ganz alleine? Vor allem da Hexen ja wissen wie gefährlich wir sind und was euch blüht wenn wir euch zu Vollmond beißen."

„Bitte, töte mich nicht! Von mir aus beiß mich das ich ein Vampir werde. wie du. Aber bitte töte mich nicht!" sagte Hermine leise. „Oho, eine ganz mutige bist du. Die meisten fallen gleich halb tot um. Aber weil du so ein hübscher Anblick bist erspar ich dir den Tod. So haben wir wenigstens einen hübschen Zuwachs." Grinste er. Mit schnellen leichten Schritten kam er her und raunte ihr leise ins Ohr „ bist du sicher das du nicht lieber sterben willst? Deine Freunde werden dich verstoßen. Dein Leben wird zu manchen Zeiten furchtbar sein."

„Nein ich habe noch viel in meinem Leben vor. Ich will noch nicht sterben." antwortete sie schon etwas mutiger als beim ersten Mal.

„ Na dann. Lehn deinen Kopf auf die Seite und bleib ruhig. Dann tut es nicht so weh." flüsterte ihr der schwarzhaarige Vampir ins Ohr. Hermine tat es. Sie blieb ruhig. Auch als sie die Zähne an ihrer Haut spürte. Irgendwo in ihrem inneren bereute sie es gar nicht mehr nicht auf ihre Mutter gehört zu haben einfach in den Wald gegangen zu sein.

„Fertig. Du bist ein ganz besonderer Vampir weißt du. Du wirst dich nur bei jedem Vollmond verwandeln. Aber erst ab nächsten Monat. Wo werde ich dich finden um dir alles beizubringen was ein Vampir können muss?"

„In Hoghwarts.? Aber wieso musst du mir den alles beibringen?" flüstert die braunharrige leise.

„Weil ich dich gebissen habe. Ich bin sozusagen dein Mentor. Übrigens, ich bin Axel."

Er drehte sich um und als er schon mehrere Meter in der Luft war rief er noch, „Bis zum nächsten Vollmond Hermine"

Mit benommenen Schritten ging sie zurück in das Haus das ihre Eltern gebucht hatten.

Zum wundern woher er den ihren Namen kannte war sie einfach zu müde.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag aufwachte griff sie zuerst an ihren Hals. Nein! Sie hatte nicht geträumt. Sie wurde gestern wirklich ein Vollmondvampir! Ihren Eltern würde sie natürlich nichts davon erzählen. Aber Professor Dumbledore musste es wissen immerhin brauchte sie für Vollmond einen sicheren Raum. So stand sie schnell auf schrieb ihren Eltern einen kleinen Zettel und ging in ein nahe Gelegenes Zauberer Dorf. Dort ging sie ins Postamt und schickte Professor Dumbledore eine Eule.

_S__ehr geehrte Professor Dumbledore _

_Wie sie vielleicht wissen bin ich in Transsilvanien. _

_Da gestern aber Vollmond war und ich darauf nicht geachtet habe hat mich ein Vampir gebissen._

_Zu meinem Glück hatte der Vampir Mitleid und biss mich nicht tot. Dummerweise bin ich jetzt ein Vampir. Ich bräuchte einen sicheren Raum in dem ich mich zu Vollmond verschanzen kann. Sonst falle ich noch über meine Mitbewohnerinnen her. _

_Auch bräuchte mein Mentor Zugang zu Hoghwarts da er mich in den Künsten der Vampire einweißt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Hermine Jane Granger_

Naja das wichtigste ist mal erledigt. dachte sie als sie der Eule hinterher schaute.

Als Professor Dumbledore den Brief las fiel er fast vom Sessel. Seine beste Schülerin, ein Vollmondvampir? Er überprüfte den Brief dreimal ob er auch echt sei. Dann schrieb er ihr zurück.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger_

_Zuerst einmal. Vielen Dank das sie mich so schnell informieren._

_Die Nachricht die sie mir geschickt haben erschrickt mich. Aber da ich weiß__, dass sie sich von so einem Problem nicht aufhalten lassen, werde ich ihnen einen Raum, organisieren. Auch das mit ihren Mentor geht Klar. Wir werden Ihm aber sobald er das Schloss betritt mit einem Zauber belegen, dass er keinem unserer Schüler etwas tun kann. _

_Einen schönen Aufenthalt noch _

_Wünscht _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Es klopfte an der Fensterscheibe als die Grangers gerade zu Mittag aßen. Sofort sprang Hermine auf und lief zum Fenster um die Eule herein zu lassen. Als sie Dumbledores eilig Hingekritzelte antwort las musste sie lächeln. War sie jetzt schon so naiv zu glauben das Dumbledore sie von der Schule Verweisen würde. Er hatte ja auch Lupin in die Schule gelassen.

* * *

So wenn ihr euch fragt wieso da noch kein Draco vorkommt, der kommt erst. Ich muss ja anfangen wie Hermine ein Vampir wird.


	2. Shopping in der Winkelgasse

**Einen Dank an Rudi und Koike27 : ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht mit dem verlauf der Geschichte**

**An alle: Sorry das ich so lang nichts mehr von mir hören ließ aber ich hatte eine sehr lange sehr deprimierende Fasse …. **

**Kapitel 2:**

„Hermine"

„Ja Mam"

„Geh jetzt schlafen es ist schon elf Uhr und morgen müssen wir um sechs Uhr am Flughafen sein"

„Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht müde!"

„Hermine!" ihre Mutter sagte es so das es keine Wieder rede duldete.

Hermine seufzte „Ja Mam"

Sie stand auf und ging die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Als sie oben war stockte sie. Das Licht war aus! Aber das komische war, sie sah alles als wäre es hell!

„Oh du meine Güte!"

„Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen ,dass du ab jetzt im dunklen gut siehst?"

„Axel?!"

„Ja ich bin's. Als ich gestern heimkam hat Dad mich ziemlich zusammen gestaucht weil ich dich einfach gehen ließ und dir nichts erklärt habe."

„Oh"

„Also. Vampire kommen locker mit drei Stunden schlaf am Tag aus. Du kannst also die Nächte durch feiern." Axel zwinkert ihr frech zu." Du kannst in der Dunkelheit sehen und mit der Zeit wirst du lernen wie man fliegt. Dann bekommst du irgendeine andere Fähigkeit noch. In den Nächten wo du dich verwandelst verändert sich auch deine Gestalt, also nicht erschrecken. Und du bekommst, nun ja wir sind ja schon fast erwachsen also was soll's. Du bekommst deine Tage ab jetzt nur noch an einem Tag und da auch nur leicht. Ach, und was hat dein Lehrer gesagt kann ich kommen?"

„Ja" hauchte Hermine. Gestern konnte sie nicht viel von Axel erkennen. Aber heute sah sie ihn wie bei Tageslicht. Und er war heiß. Schwarze Haare die frech vom Kopf abstanden. Kristallblaue Augen die glitzerten. Er war groß, schlank aber muskulös. Er hatte eine schwarze Jean und ein ebenso schwarzes T-Shirt an. Alles in allem war er der Traumtyp von vielen Mädels. Und das war ihm bewusst.

Er grinste sie noch mal schelmisch an.

„Ach übrigens. Nächsten Vollmond ist deine Einweihung in der Gesellschaft der Vampire. Also sei bitte schon um acht da damit ich dir dein Vampir Zeug geben kann.

Also. Wir sehen uns."

„He warte" fauchte sie. "Woher weißt du eigentlich meinen Namen?" „Ich weiß alles über dein Leben, ich hab's durch dein Blut erfahren." Grinste der schwarz Haarige

„Na dann, tschau." Hauchte Hermine

Warum musste der Typ auch so verdammt gut aussehen.

Zum Glück fängt in zwei Tagen wieder die Schule an.

Hermine las noch eine Weile. Natürlich in der Dunkelheit. Sie sah ja jetzt genug.

Um eins schlief sie ein. Sodass ihre Mutter sie um 4 wecken konnte.

Die Grangers fuhren zum Flughafen setzten sich in ihren Flieger und flogen zurück.

Soll ich es Harry und Ron sagen fragte sich Hermine im Stillen. Lieber nicht. Wenn sie im dritten Jahr in VgddK aufgepasst haben, wissen sie das Vampire sich nicht mit Wehrwölfen verstehen. Und ich weiß nicht ob sie mir dann vorhalten das ich Lupin nicht leiden kann. Es ist besser wenn sie es nicht wissen.

Nach drei Stunden Flug, bei denen sie sich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte was ab nun mit ihr geschehen würde, waren sie wieder in England. **(Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang man braucht also Sorry)**

Am Flughafen in London angekommen, packte Hermine ihren Koffer und stieg mit ihren Eltern in ein Taxi das auf sie wartete. Nach einer halben Stunde fahrt waren sie wider zu Hause. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig nach Elf und die Winkelgasse war nicht besonders weit weg. Zu Fuß brauchte sie eine Viertelstunde. „Mam, Dad ich glaub ich geh einkaufen, meine Schulsachen besorgen und so…"

„Ja mach das Liebling aber sei bitte spätestens um fünf wider da du weist ja am Abend kommt noch Tante Luis, Onkel Ewald, Clemens und Susan."

„Jaja. Ich esse auch gleich dort. Aber ich geh mich noch schnell umziehen."

Hermine rannte in ihr Zimmer zog sich schnell ein dunkel rotes Neckholder T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hot Pans an, nahm sich ihre Handtasche und mit der Einkaufsliste. Selbstverständlich auch ihren Zauberstab. Nachdem was letztes Jahr mit Cedric passiert war ging sie nirgends mehr ohne ihn hin. Außer in den Wald in Transsilvanien sagte sie sich selbst und musste grinsen. Ihre Haare ließ sie offen, wie wollte nicht riskieren das jemand die Biss Wunde sah. Auch wenn diese nur mehr als zwei kleine Kratzer sichtbar war.

Als sie fertig war lief sie los ein schnelles „Tschau Mam, tschau Dad" und sie war bei der Tür hinaus.

Draußen war es entsetzlich schwül. Die braunhaarige Schülerin fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu und ging mit schnellen Schritt los. Gute Zehn Minuten später kam Hermine außer Atem beim Tropfendem Kessel an. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie das Lokal betrat. Im Lokal schaute sie sich noch mal schnell um, da niemand da war den sie kannte ging sie in den Hinter Hof und betrat die Winkel Gasse.

Dort war wie immer entsetzlich viel los. Die Leute hasteten von einem Geschäft ins Nächste. Hermine verflüchte ihre Absetzte und ging los. Zuerst zu Flourish&Blotts wo sie sich mal mit allem über Vampire ausstattete was sie finden konnte (Außer mit den Büchern von Gilderoy Lockhart), danach suchte sie ihre Schulbücher.

Mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten verließ sie den Buchhandel. Danach füllte sie sich ihre Zaubertrank Zutaten neu auf. Am Schluss ging sie zu Madam Malkins. Nachdem der letzte Ball ein solcher Erfolg war hatte Dumbledore beschlossen ab nun jedes Weinachten einen Ball zu veranstalten.

Und sie konnte schlecht mit dem Kleid dort hingehen mit dem sie letztes Jahr dort war. Sie ließ sich fünf komplett neue Uniformen anfertigen, bei denen sie Madam Malkins bat den Roch etwas zu kürzen, und wartete dann bis sie alleine im Geschäft war.

„So meine Liebe, ich schätze du hättest gerne wieder ein Kleid?" fragte sie Madam Malkins nachdem sie einen elfjährigen seine Robe gegeben hatte.

„Ja. Aber diesmal bitte nicht ganz so brav" grinste Hermine frech. Madam Malkins lachte.

„Wo ist nur das brave Mädchen hin das vor vier Jahren hier rein kam und mich mit schüchterner Stimme fragte ob sie statt dem Rock auch eine Hose haben kann weil sie nicht will das Jungs ihr drunter schauen könnten?"

„Och, ich weiß nicht ich glaub die ist ausgewandert" lachte Mia.

„Na gut ich hab was für dich gerade neu gekommen."

Die beiden gingen ins Hinterzimmer wo Madam Malkins Hermine ein Kleid aus einer Kiste nahm und ihr zeigte.

Es war ein Träger loses und lies den Rücken frei. Ab der Taille fiel es bis zum Boden. Es war eigentlich in Schwarz gehalten bis auf die roten Rubine mit denen das Kleid besetzt war.

„Es ist wunderschön aber wie haltet es." Haucht die Fünfzehnjährige.

„Ich finde es auch wunderschön. Es haltet durch Magie, niemand wird es dir vom Leib reisen können außer du willst es. Die Steine sind so verzaubert das du sie umwandeln kannst das heißt du kannst daraus auch Smaragde, Saphire oder Gold machen egal was, ich leg dir den Zauberspruch in die Schachtel, bei deinem Talent sollte es dir ja nicht zu schwer fallen ihn richtig zu machen, er ist recht einfach. Wenn du das Kleid trägst solltest du deine Haare hochstecken. Geh zu meiner Schwester du weißt schon Brigitte, sie führt den Laden Magische Acessores (**AN: Sorry wenn es falsch ist ich hab keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt) **für Magische Anlässe schau ob du ein silbernes Krönchen oder so was bekommst.

„Klar den Laden kenn ich dort bin ich sozusagen Stammkundin neben Flourish&Blotts. Also wie viel bekommst du"

„23 Galleonen"

„Aber das ist doch viel zu wenig! Du weißt das ich das nicht mag wenn du runterhandelst."

„Nimm und geh. Schau nur zu dass du nicht Schwanger bist nach dem Ball."

„Haha hier ich gebe dir 30 Galleonen und NEIN ich nehme nichts zurück. Also bis nächstes Jahr."

„Tschüss Hermine. Warte ich verschließ dir wieder deine Box das nur du sie öffnen kannst ich schätze du willst wider einmal alle überraschen"

„Ja bitte."

Hermine ging nach draußen. Jetzt hatte sie schon fünf Tüten und sie wurde schön langsam hungrig aber sie brauche noch Schmuck.

Also ging sie zu dem Laden der gleich zwei Häuser weiter eingerichtet war.

„Hallo Brigitte. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo Hermine. Du siehst gut aus! Mir geht es blendend Dumbledore hat mir und Maria **(AN: Ich nenne Madam Malkins jetzt einfach mal so) **einen riesigen Gefallen getan als er den Ball jetzt jedes Jahr organisiert, das Geschäft ist so gut wie nie"

„Das freut mich. Ich brauch mal wieder was von dir."

„Ach das ist ja nichts Neues. Zeigst du mir dein Kleid damit ich dir den besten Schmuck dazu bringe?"

„Können wir ins Hinterzimmer gehen?" Hermine schaute sich um und erkannte viele Gesichter aus Hogwarts.

„Klar komm mit."

Die beiden betraten einen kleinen Raum der von der Inhaberin als Pausenzone benutzt wurde. Nur ihre besten Kunden brachte sie hier her.

„Also, ich hoffe das ist nicht noch mal so ein Kleid das weniger Haut zeigt als die Schulrobe."

„Nein, nein." Lachte Hermine, „Maria hat sich schon beschwert wo mein kleines schüchternes „ich" hingekommen ist."

Nun lachten beide. Hermine zog das Kleid aus der Schachtel und zeigte es Brigitte.

„Wow" sagte diese nur. „Ich denke nicht, dass das zu wenig Haut zeigen würde. Die Jungs werden umfallen wenn sie dich sehen.

„Na hoffentlich"

„Warte ich hole dir was Nettes." Dann verschwand Brigitte. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie mit mehreren Schachteln in den Händen zurück.

„O.k. Da ich ja weiß das dir Gold nicht besonders gefällt hab ich mich an Silber und Weißgold Schmuck orientiert und habe das hier gefunden ist schon ewig lange im Lagerraum gewesen. Eine Dame hat es sich vor zwanzig Jahren reservieren lassen, sich es jedoch nie abgeholt und als die Frist vorbei war hab ich vergessen es wieder zurück in den Laden zu räumen. Gestern bin ich wieder darauf gestoßen.

Sie öffnete alle Schachteln. Es war ein Set bestehend aus hängenden Ohrringen, einer Halskette, einem dünnen Armreifen, einem Ring und einem Silbernem Krönchen. In jedem Der Steine die eingelassen worden sind, war eine Rose eingraviert.

„Es besteht alles aus Weiß Gold ist aber mit Schutzzaubern versehen damit es sich nicht verfärbt oder etwas absplittert, die Rubine haben dieselben Eigenschaften wie die auf deinem Kleid. Und was meinst du?"

„Es ist wunderschön. Ich nehme ihn! Wie viel willst du?"

„34 Galeonen und 12 Sickel"

„Hier hast du. Kannst du mir denn Schmuck gegen Diebstahl sichern?"

„Klar hab ich schon gemacht und die Kisten hab ich auch schon so verzaubert wie beim letzten Mal."

„Na dann. Tschau bis nächstes Jahr."

„Auf wiedersehen Hermine."

Als Hermine wider an der frischen Luft war atmete sie erleichtert aus. Einkaufen war wirklich anstrengend.

Sie ging zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel und stellte fest das es jetzt fast voll war. Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch ganz hinten und nahm sich das erste Buch über Vampire heraus. Es hatte den Titel: , Eigenschaften von Vampiren,. Sie schlug es auf und fing an zu lesen. Als Tom der Wirt kam und fragte ob er ihr was bringen könnte bestellte sie sich ein Butterbier und einen Eintopf.

Dann vergrub sie sich wieder in ihr Buch als dann ihr Essen kam legte sie es wieder zurück in eine ihrer vielen Einkaufstaschen.

„Hermine!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme

Sie sah verwirrt auf als die Stimme ein zweites mal rief. Ein dunkelheutiger Junge kam auf sie zu.

„Seamus! Schön dich zu sehen was machst du den hier?"

„Einkaufen was den sonst! Ich bin erst gestern aus dem Urlaub heimgekommen. Aber was machst du den hier sind dir die Bücher ausgegangen?"

„Nein, ich bin erst heute heimgekommen. Und da brauchte ich natürlich meine Sachen. Wo warst du den im Urlaub?"

„In Amerika, ich hab meine Tante besucht! Und wo warst du?"

„In Transsilvanien."

„Wow ! Und hasst du einen Vampir gesehen?"

Hermine lachte : „Nein zum Glück nicht."

Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

„Mist, Seamus ich muss los. Ich muss in einer halben Stunde Zuhause sein."

„Wo wohnst du den? Meine Mam holt mich erst um 8 ab da kann ich dich ja begleiten"

„Gerne" Hermine lächelte. „Ich wohne nur eine viertel Stunde von hier entfernt."

Hermine ließ das Geld am Tisch liegen und die beiden gingen aus dem Pup. Die beiden gingen lachend und scherzend die Strecke. Hermine entging aber nicht das Seamus sie musterte. /Tja jetzt weiß ich wenigstens welche Wirkung mein Outfit auf Jungs hat/ dachte Hermine zufrieden. Vor ihrem Haus umarmte sie Seamus und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Dann ging sie ins Haus. Das Seamus rot wurde als sie ihn umarmte brachte ihre Stimmung auf den Höhepunkt.

„MAM, DAD ICH BIBN WIEDER DA" brüllte sie rannte schnell auf ihr Zimmer um sich für den Besuch ihrer Verwandten herzurichten


	3. Besuch von der Verwandtschaft

Chapter 4

HI

Danke Leute für die vielen reviews!

Für was ich mich entschieden hab bleibt aber noch ein Geheimnis

obwohl man es sicher merken wird in diesem Chap

PS: tut mir leid wegen meiner LANGEN Schreibpause,

für Rechtschreibfehler wird nicht gehaftet xD

_Am Bahnhof verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern und schritt durch die Absperrung. Drinnen angekommen sah sie sich nach ihren Freunden um. Aber das wäre seltsam gewesen, es war erst halb elf. Die Jungs würden erst zehn Minuten bevor der Zug losfuhr kommen._

„_Hermine!"_

_Die Braunhaarige lächelte „Hallo Dean, Seamus schön euch zu sehen."_

Die Jungs starrten Hermine an. Tja sie hatte sich den Ferien verändert und das Vampiergift ließ sich auch schon bemerken, wenn auch nur für gut geschulte Augen. Sie lächelte die beiden schelmisch an.

Seamus fing sich als erster „Hallo Hermine, du siehst gut aus." „Danke Seamus." sagte Hermine und lächelte etwas verlegen.

Nun meldete sich auch Dean zu Wort:„ Wollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?" Hermine nickte bemerkte aber das er mehr zu ihren Brüsten sprach, welche er die ganze Zeit anstarrte.

„Klar, beeilen wir uns bevor die besten Plätze weg sind." Hermine nahm ihren Koffer und wollte gehen.

„Warte Hermine ich nehme deinen Koffer" und schon hatte Seamus ihr den Koffer aus der Hand gerissen. „Seamus das brauchst du nicht! Ich meine deiner ist bestimmt schon schwer genug du brauchst nicht zwei tragen" meinte Hermine erschrocken. „Nein Hermine ich mach das gerne" Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu. „Und da Seamus deinen Koffer tragen darf nehme ich deinen Kater" grinste Dean. Und schon war Hermine auch Krumbeins Körbchen los.

Als sie ein freies Abteil gefunden hatten verstauten die Jungs ihre Koffer und die drei setzten sich. Die Jungs saßen auf der linken Seite, Hermine hatte es sich auf der rechten Seite gemütlich gemacht. Sie legte ihre Beine auf die Bank, was zur folge hatte das ihr Rock mehrere Zentimeter hoch rutschte. Sie bemerkte wie die Augen der Jungs ihrem Rock folgten. Innerlich lachte sie sich schlapp, doch sie lächelte nur unschuldig.

Sie quatschten noch über die Sommerferien als plötzlich die Wagontür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hermine könntest du uns freundlicherweise mal erklären warum wir dich weit einer Viertelstunde in diesem verdammten Zug suchen müssen?"

„Ich freu mich auch euch zu sehen Jungs setzt euch doch zu uns" Hermine schwang die Füße vom Sitz und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. Harry grinste sie hinterhältig an, ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen und begann sie durchzukitzeln.

„Harry es tut mir leid das nächste mal warte ich wieder draußen und wir müssen wieder ein Abteil im letzten Wagon beziehen weil sonst nichts mehr frei ist. Aber bitte hör auf damit."

Harry ließ lachend von ihr ab. „Na gut du hast die Erlaubnis uns immer ein Abteil zu suchen."

Alle im Abteil lachten. Hermine vertiefte sich in ein Buch über Vampire, während die Jungs nochmals ihre Ferien Erlebnisse zum Besten gaben. Gerade als Seamus erzählen wollte wie er seiner Tante in Amerika einen Streich gespielt hatte, wurde die Wagontür geöffnet.

„Entschuldigung ist hier noch frei? Fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge.

Hermine welche gerade über die Vampir-Verfolgung im 16. Jahrhundert las bekam davon nichts mit. Erst als sich jemand gegenüber von ihr in dem Sitz fallen ließ und sagte: "Hallo Hermine, schon lang nicht mehr gesehen." Sah sie auf.

„AXEL" quietschte sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Was machst du den hier?"

„Ach Dumbledore hat mich für irgendeine Schülerin angeheuert, ich soll ihr Einzelunterricht geben. Das weiß die glückliche aber noch nicht." Er grinste sie mit seinem umwerfendem lächeln an.

„Ähm ich will mich ja nicht einmischen in euren ich hab dich so vermisst Dialog aber woher kennt ihr euch?" fragte ein ziemlich eifersüchtiger Ron.

Hermine sah zu Axel, aber der antwortete nur ruhig : „ Zunächst einmal, hi ich bin Axel.

Hermine und ich haben uns im Urlaub kennengelernt. In Transsilvanien, meine Familie und ich sind aber aus England. Hermine hat sich gerade ein paar Bücher gekauft und ist in mich hinein gerannt, wobei sie die Bücher verloren hat. Dann hab ich ihr beim aufsammeln geholfen und anschließend hab ich ihr ein Eis spendiert. Dabei haben wir entdeckt das wir sehr viel gemeinsam haben. Da haben wir uns öfter getroffen. Das war's. "

Harry nickte ihm freundlich zu „Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter"

„Seamus Finnigan" meinte Seamus cool.

„Dean Thomas"

"Ron Weasley." Sagte auch Ron auch wenn es leicht angesäuert klang.

„Und du bist sicher das du eine Schülerin unterrichten sollst?" fragte Harry ganz beiläufig.

„Ja. Dumbledore hat mir schon ihre Akten gezeigt ziemlich beeindruckend. Aber ich darf nicht sagen wer sie ist, oder was ich ihr beibringe… Strengste Geheimhaltung" Er verdrehte die Augen.

Plötzlich ging die Wagontür auf und Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. „War ja klar, dass er uns wieder nerven wird" dachte sie, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Na wenn haben wir den da? Sankt Potter, das Wiesel, Finnigan, Thomas." Er atmete tief ein und sagte mit einer leicht tieferen Stimme „Granger." Er grinste alle arrogant an. Hermine wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Malfoy sein albernes Grinsen vom Gesicht gewischt. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas etwas sagen konnte zog er scharf die Luft ein und sagte dann fast wütend:„AXEL? Was tust du hier?"

Axel lächelte ihn an und sagte dann:„Oh hallo Draco, Dumbledore hat mich gebeten einer seiner Schülerinnen Nachhilfe zu geben." Das Wort Nachhilfe betonte er, und ließ es ziemlich zweideutig Klingen. „Ist das der Grund für die Versammlung? Wenn ja kannst du mich von der Gästeliste streichen." Fauchte der Blonde fast.

„Ja das ist der Grund, aber wie kommst du darauf das DU eingeladen bist? Ich hab Vater gesagt er soll die Einladung nur an deine Eltern schicken nicht an dich."

Der Slytherinprinz warf mir und Axel einen wütenden Blick zu und verschwand dann.

„Wärst du so freundlich woher du MALFOY kennst?" zischte Ron wütend.

„Man Ron! So blind kannst nur du sein wenn du nicht bemerkt hast das sie sich offensichtlich nicht leiden können." Seufzte Hermine.

„Tja Hermine mit deinem absolut umwerfendem Verstand hast du mal wieder die Richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Draco ist mein Cousin… Meine Mutter ist die Schwester seines Vaters… Und außerdem ist Narcissa meine Patin. Narcissa ist recht nett aber die andere beiden…" Axel schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann ging wieder die Abteiltür auf:„Mann kann man hier nicht ungestört sein?" fauchte Ron gleich wieder los.

Der Siebtklässler ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und warf Hermine einen anerkennenden Blick zu bevor er sagte:„ Hi, du musst Hermine Granger sein. Du sollst vor zu den Lehrer Wagons, Dumbledore erwartet dich. Und du auch." Diesmal nickte er Axel zu.

„Klar." Hermine stand auf strich sich ihren Rock glatt, und drängt sich an dem Siebtklässler, welcher gut aussah, aber bei weitem nicht an Axel heran kam, vorbei und strich wie durch Zufall seine Brust. Dann stand sie auch schon auf dem Gang, neben ihr Axel und die beiden gingen nach vor zu den Lehrer Wagons.

„War es wirklich notwendig, das du das getan hast" murmelte Axel plötzlich wütend.

„Was?" fragte Hermine perplex.

„Das du mit ihm geflirtet hast!"

„Na und? Ist doch cool! In spätestens zwei Wochen fragt mich der Typ nach einem Date, der glaubt auch er könnte jede haben, dann kann ich ihm wunderbar abblitzen lassen " Hermine grinste fies.

Und auch Axel grinste. „Außerdem weshalb Zeit mit so jemanden verbringen wen man die Zeit mit dir haben könnte?" murmelte Hermine leise und wurde feuerrot als sie bemerkte, dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Hermine merkte auch nicht wie Axel grinste.

„Was meinte Malfoy vorher das ich der Grund für eine Versammlung bin?"

„Ach das… naja es kommt ungefähr alle 1000 Jahre vor das es ein Mensch bzw. jemand von der Magischen Bevölkerung überlebt wenn man ihn zu Vollmond beißt, als Vampir kann man sein Gift nicht kontrollieren. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung dass du den Biss überlebst… Natürlich ich hab's gehofft aber das du es geschafft hast, die Überdosis Gift zu verkraften, ist allein dein Verdienst, so was schafft man nur mit einem extrem großen Willen und wenn man im Stammbaum einen Geborenen Vampir hat. Darum brauchen wir eine Versammlung um deinen Stammbaum zu checken und dich in unsere Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen. Normalerweise kommen da nur geborene Vampire rein aber du als Vollmondvampir bist kommst du auch rein. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn du ganz besondere Kräfte hättest." Er lachte auf „ Um dich werden sich viele Vampire reißen… du bist hübsch, intelligent und ein Vollmondvampir. Das ist nicht leicht zu Toppen."

„Mhm was sind deine Fähigkeiten?"

„Oh dieses Wissen musst du dir verdienen… immerhin ist das wissen von anderen Fähigkeiten der Weg einen Vampir zu besiegen. Erst wenn du seine Stärken weißt, weißt du auch seine Schwächen."

Sie kamen an der Wagontür an hinter welcher Dumbledore sich aufhielt. Da Axel hinter ihr stand legte er einen Arm um sie um zu klopfen.

„Herein"

Die beiden gingen in den Waggon welcher durch Zauberei vergrößert wurde. Verrückt wie Dumbledore war hatte er den Sitzmöbeln einen violett gefärbt und silberne Sterne draufgehext.

Der Boden war Blau und die Wände hatten ein knalliges Orange.

„Ah schön das ihr da seit meine Lieben, Zitronenbonbon ?"

„Nein danke Professor, sie wollten uns sehen?"

„Ja meine Liebe, ich nehme an sie kennen sich bereits. Natürlich kennen sie sich. Er hat sie ja gebissen. Also ich werde Ihnen Axel einen Raum in der nähe vom Gryffindor Turm geben.

Wir erzählen den Schülern einfach das Ms. Granger ein Studium begonnen hat. Da man in Hogwarts kein Jahr überspringen kann, aber die Zauberuni Cambridge auf sie aufmerksam wurde hat man beschlossen ihnen einen persönlichen Lehrer zur Seite zu stellen und sie auf ihr Studium vorzubereiten sodass sie statt den üblichen 5 Jahren Studium später nur noch 2 machen müssen. Der Direktor der Universität schuldete mir sowieso noch einen Gefallen."

„Ähm fällt es nicht auf wenn ein Typ der gerade mal als 18 durchgeht mich unterrichtet?"

„Oh danke man sagt mir anständig das ich noch nicht aussehe wie 112."

„Du bist 112?!?!" „Ähm ja hab ich das nicht erwähnt?" „Nein" „Oh tut mir Leid… weißt du was das coolste ist? Ich werde nicht älter! Also schon, aber nicht viel vom Aussehen her, ich lebe noch mindestens 900 Jahre höchstens irgendwer bringt mich um… Und ich bin sogar der zweit jüngste in der Familie"

„Aha"

„Gut Axel hat sich bereit erklärt Ihnen jeden Abend ab 20 bis 3 Uhr Unterricht zu geben. Ich habe bereits den Lehrern mitgeteilt das Sie für diese Zeit von der Ausgangssperre befreit sind. Auch dürfen Sie, wenn auch nur in Begleitung von Axel in den Verbotenen Wald. In Vollmondnächten sind Sie vom Unterricht befreit, da Axel meinte, dass es zumindest am Anfang zu gefährlich werden könnte für Sie aber auch für Ihre Mitschüler. Sie werden an diesen Tagen irgendwo sein, Hauptsache nicht in der Nähe der Schule."

„Und was sage ich meinen Mitschülern wo ich an diesen Tagen bin?"

„In der Uni, damit sie auch manchmal an Vorträgen teilnehmen können."

„Professor?"

„Ja Axel? Wie ich bestimmt erwähnte ist Draco ja mein Cousin."

„Ja ich weiß über die Tatsche das Mister Malfoy ein Vampir ist bescheid. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Naja das Problem ist das wir uns nicht sonderlich leiden können, aber es wäre vielleicht ab und zu gut ihn bei den Trainingseinheiten dabei zu haben, wäre dies möglich?"

„Mhm, das müssen Sie mit Mister Malfoy persönlich besprechen von mir aus ist dies kein Problem."

„Ähm Professor? Was studiere ich eigentlich?"

„Das dürfen sie sich aussuchen. Ein Hauptfach und ein Nebenfach. Sagen sie es mir spätestens heute Abend"

„Nein ich weiß es schon. Als Hautfach Arten der Magie* und als Nebenfach Zaubertränke."

„Eine sehr gute Wahl. Nun ich denke ihre Freunde werden auf sie warten."

Dumbledore lächelte ihnen freundlich zu als sie gingen.

„Du Axel? Was darf ich eigentlich essen? In Büchern steht das sich Vampire nur von Blut ernähren, aber Malfoy isst doch auch."

„Es gibt wenige Bücher über Vampire die nicht mit Vorurteilen geschrieben wurden. Und alle handeln von normalen Vampiren. Geborene und Vollmondvampire ernähren sich über einen Blutstein. Jeder hat einen anderen meiner ist zum Beispiel ein Rubin, der meiner Mutter ein Rosenquarz. Alle Blutsteine befinden sich in einer Hölle unter dem Schloss der 4 Clans. Darüber erzähle ich dir aber heute Abend mehr."

„Ok aber eine Frage habe ich trotzdem noch."

„Na dann schieß los."

„Wie alt ist Malfoy? Wenn du 112 bist kann er doch nicht in Wirklichkeit 15 sein. Oder doch?"

„Oh doch, er ist das Baby in der Familie, er ist wirklich erst 15."

„Ok, darf ich gleich erzählen, dass ich an der Uni bin oder soll ich warten?"

„ Ich dachte du hättest nur noch eine Frage?" Axel grinst,

„Erzähl es ihnen gleich, sie sind bestimmt schon neugierig und würden dich nur nerven bis du es ihnen erzählst."

Hermine lachte:" Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht"

*An einer Zauberuni kann man mehr als nur die normalen Schulfächer studieren. In Arten der Magie lernt man über verschiedne Aspekt der Magie in der Theorie sowie Praktik. Dies ist einer der wenigen Zweige in denen noch Dunkle- und Schwarze- Magie unterrichtet wird.


	4. Hogwartsschüler und Student

Chapter 3

Sirius Schleicher 95: Danke für deine review!

Ich werde mir eine Beta suchen.

* * *

Hermine stürmte in ihr Zimmer und schlüpfte in eine drei-viertel Jeans und ein kurzes T-Shirt.

Danach ging sie ins Bad um sich noch mal nachzuschminken.

„Hermine komm runter der Besuch ist da!" rief ihre Mutter hinauf. Die 14 Jährige schlenderte die Treppe runter. „Hallo Tante Luis, Onkel Ewald." Sie umarmte beide. „Wo sind Clemens und Susan?"

Hermines Tante lachte:„ die beiden haben euren Pool besetzt" „Ich werde sie Mal begrüßen gehen."

Die Vampirin ging in den Garten um ihre Cousine und ihren Cousin zu begrüßen.

„Hi Leute!" rief sie den beiden zu. Clemens ließ von seiner Schwester ab, die er versucht hat unterzutauchen und schwamm zum Poolrand. „Hi Mia! Na wie geht's?

„Super und euch? Wie war's in Griechenland?" „Oh dort war es toll , lauter fesche Griechen." antwortete Susan. „Ja in zwei Wochen hat sie 5 Typen kennengelernt und mit allen war sie zusammen."

„Oh mein Gott, Susan! Ich dachte du wärst mit Jack zusammen?"

„ Ach Quatsch. Schon seit drei Monaten nicht mehr." Hermine lachte, sie bewunderte ihre Cousine, diese flirtete durch die Gegend wie es ihr passte, Hermine war sehr spät darauf gekommen das flirten durchaus Spaß machen konnte.

Die beiden Geschwister kletterten aus dem Wasser. Susan hatte ihren blonden Harre zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gefasst. Sie war wie Hermine 14 Jahre alt, war aber um ein paar Zentimeter größer. Clemens hatte ebenfalls blonde Harre, war einen Meter 90 groß und ein spitzen Sportler wie man an seinen Muskeln gut erkennen konnte.

„ Und Mia. Machst du die Jungs auch so fertig?" fragte Clemens.

„Offensichtlich ja. Mir rennen die Jungs zwar noch nicht so hinterher wie Susan aber sie schauen mir jetzt nach."

Die beiden Geschwister trockneten sich ab und zu dritt gingen sie ins Esszimmer.

Es wurde noch ein langer Abend, besser gesagt es wurde zeitig in der Früh als die Gäste fuhren.

Hermine dachte noch lange über Axel und die Vampire in allgemeinen nach. Um fünf schlief sie endlich ein.

Am nächsten Tag stand sie auf und zog sich wieder die schwarze Hot-Pants von gestern an, dazu ein hellgrünes Spagetti-Träger Leibchen. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute und feststellte, dass es erst sieben Uhr war, nahm sie sich eines ihrer Schulbücher und fing an zu lesen. Nach einer Stunde legte sie das Buch weg und ging leise ins Bad. Nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte schlich sie runter in die Küche und nahm sich ein Joghurt mit dem sie sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machte. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde ein Programm gesucht hatte kamen ihre Eltern herunter. Es wurde ein ruhiger letzter Tag bevor es wider nach Hogwarts ging. Am Abend packte sie ihren Koffer in diesem Jahr kamen das erste Mal auch Schmink-Utensilien mit. Ihre Freizeitkleidung bestand zu Großteil aus Mini-Röcken, Hot-Pants und Tops. Natürlich auch lange Röhren-Jeans und hautenge Pullover für den Winter.

Als sie um drei in der früh einschlief hatte sie alle ihre Schulbücher durchgelesen. Sie merkte, dass sie immer schneller lesen konnte und sich auch alles merkte. Sie bekam sozusagen ein Fotographisches Gedächtnis. Sie wachte zeitig in der Früh auf. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte schminkte sie sich, ein bisschen Puder dort ein bisschen Lipgloss da und sie sah auch schon fast aus wie ein nachwuchs Model. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Rot-Schwarz karierten Mini-Rock und in eine hautenge kurze weiße Bluse bei der sich ihr schwarzer BH nur zu deutlich sichtbar machte. Ihre Haare ließ sie offen, die beiden Wunden von dem Biss waren zwar schon verheilt, aber sie wollte Kein Risiko eingehen. Sie sprühte sich noch ein bisschen Parfüm in die Haare und verließ gut gestylt das Badezimmer.

Am Bahnhof verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern und schritt durch die Absperrung. Drinnen angekommen sah sie sich nach ihren Freunden um. Aber das wäre seltsam gewesen, es war erst halb elf. Die Jungs würden erst zehn Minuten bevor der Zug losfuhr kommen.

„Hermine!"

Die Braunhaarige lächelte „Hallo Dean, Seamus schön euch zu sehen."

* * *

**Ich weiß es ist kurz aber ich wollt euch noch was fragen…**

**Soll Draco schon ein ****Vampir**** sein oder erst einer werden?**

**Und wenn er einer werden soll… irgendeine Idee wieso?**


End file.
